


工匠

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, 路人路奇 第二人称 原作剧情 我也不知道算不算cp（？）精神控制（？）迫害大猫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“老师，cp9预备成员的第一次任务全部结束。任务结果等待您的审查。”  
你放下了手中正在打磨的短刃，抬起头对自己身姿挺拔的秘书小姐微笑，  
“辛苦了。今年有什么好苗子吗？”  
“有一个从冠昊岛来的孩子，非常不错。”  
“非常不错？”  
你坐直了身体，  
“难得听你这么高的评价，有任务录像吗？”  
秘书小姐微笑了一下，  
“已经为您准备好了。”

会议室只有你和秘书小姐两个人，映像电话虫将任务录像投射在屏幕上，最先展示的是预备成员的基础资料，  
“罗布•路奇，男，出身冠昊岛，十一岁，道力值500……”  
“十一岁，道力值500？！”  
“是的，老师。”  
一名普通士兵的道力值只有10左右，500这个数字可以说是超人级的存在，更何况拥有这份力量的孩子年仅11岁，你缄默了片刻才缓缓开口，  
“我们有多少年没有收到这样的孩子了？”  
“如果只是看司法岛的话，前所未有。”  
“……继续播放吧。”

CP9作为世界政府执行任务的秘密谍报机关，其成员从事的工作自然都少不了黑暗血腥的一面。因此，预备成员们的第一个任务就是杀人。从对敌方法上就能看出路奇是个聪明的孩子。这是一场敌人数量众多的巷战，敌人中也不乏与路奇道力值相近的超人级人物。男孩没有完全依仗自己的体术，而是利用复杂地形和与敌人相比更容易隐藏的体型进行迂回作战。第一个敌人就是在暗处被男孩从背后抹了脖子。

“第一次杀人手就这么稳，确实不错。”  
你看着尸体上利落的割喉痕迹，赞叹地点了点头。收割了第一条性命的路奇面无表情地隐藏回暗处，尸体也被拖入墙下的阴影，以免惊扰其他敌人。整个任务就像是一场杀戮表演，路奇面无表情地在巷子中扮演死神，敌人的数量在不知不觉中减少，剩余的敌人终于发现了阴影中同伴的尸体，却惊骇地发现自己毫无所觉，仿佛遭遇了幽魂的袭击。

慌乱的氛围在敌人中蔓延开来，一个落单的男人精神紧绷地戒备着，突然一块石子砸在地下，精神高度紧张的男人疯了一般向着发出声响的地方扫射，他的眼睛只知道盯着那处被扫射的地方，却忽略了自己的背后。聒噪的枪声戛然而止，一节尖刀从他的心脏处刺穿，男人只来得及露出一个愕然的表情，尖刀就立刻从背后抽出，尸体向前扑倒在地。与此同时，被枪声吸引而来的敌人们也正踩到预先设置好的小型炸弹上，爆炸声与惨叫一同响起。

小型炸弹的威力最多只能炸断人的双腿，但是那些打着滚惨叫的敌人很快就安静下来，路奇干脆利落地把尖刀刺入他们的心脏，没有任何嘲讽和犹豫，就像是专为杀戮而生的兵器。看着屏幕里眼睛都不眨一下的男孩，你忍不住拍起手掌，  
“漂亮！真应该让那些嘴碎的白痴们都来看看……”  
在爆炸激起的灰尘落下后，路奇就只剩下了一个敌人，也是这些敌人中最强的一个。

双方的眼睛对视到一起后，没有任何废话，男孩立刻揉身上前与敌人缠斗起来。路奇精妙扎实的体术在此刻体现的淋漓尽致，比起之前表演一样漂亮高效的杀戮，现在则更像是一场猛兽间的搏斗。就算是隔着屏幕也能从路奇身上感受到那种棋逢对手的兴奋。不过在几个回合后你就看出了一些端倪，秘书小姐也同样露出了不赞成的表情，并且一针见血的指出，  
“他不应该在任务中进行这样的战斗。”

任务的内容是杀死全部敌人。一个合格的特工应该像路奇刚才那样，不择手段地利用身边的一切杀死敌人，保全自己。而不是像现在这样，放弃打斗过程中一些可以快速置对方于死地的讨巧机会，完全凭借体术与对方厮杀。你更加仔细地观察路奇的状态，男孩的呼吸变得粗重，双眼泛上血色，一种微妙的愉悦出现在男孩稚嫩的面容上，就像一只初尝血肉的幼豹，  
“瞧瞧！他享受这个！”  
你忍不住指着屏幕里的孩子看向秘书小姐，而这位性格严谨的小姐依旧紧皱着眉，  
“嘿，别这么严格，人总得有点爱好对吗？而且他是在杀死其他敌人后才开始享受的。理智又疯狂的小家伙！”  
“特工不应该有爱好，这是您说过的，老师。”

你没有回答秘书小姐，因为屏幕里的男孩终于取得了胜利，面对着地下血肉模糊的敌人尸体，他看起来十分满足，闭上眼睛后他那沾染血迹的脸上甚至还有些迷醉的神情。你也忍不住跟着笑起来，  
“他是真的喜欢这个。”  
任务录像到此就结束了，你看向身边的秘书小姐，露出了一个遗憾的表情，  
“好吧，我为自己年轻时候说过的话道歉。也许在任务中特工不应该有个人爱好，但是对于政府来说，有追求的特工才是可靠的属下。”

你站起身走向窗边。从这里向下俯瞰就能看见许多身着黑色西装的特工，他们全都行色匆匆地为任务忙碌，  
“和普通的海军士兵不一样，特工们都必须是聪明人，他们执行的任务也和海军的截然不同。在这里，正义是最容易破灭的东西，要想留下聪明人只靠那种东西可不够。钱、色、权力、力量或者别的什么，至少要有这些才能够留住他们。”  
“那老师您追求的是什么？”  
你转过头，和秘书小姐犀利的眼神对视，那让你忍不住想起了自己办公桌里那个亲手打磨的短刃，你笑着回答了这个问题，  
“我是个工匠，小姐。工匠追求的当然是亲手打造出最棒的兵器！”

你不打算再让秘书小姐提问了，  
“路奇确实非常好，所以，我们能见个面吗？”  
“当然，他们已经集合好了，随时可以接受您的审阅。”  
你满意地点点头，迈步离开房间，  
“那就走吧，让我亲眼看看这个司法岛前所未有的小天才。”

“老师，您也来了？”  
cp9的现任长官，斯潘达因与你在路上相遇，你对他点点头，  
“听说来了个好孩子，所以来看看。”  
男人自动落后你一步，态度说得上恭敬，  
“你儿子最近怎么样？想好进入哪个机关了吗？”  
提到儿子，斯潘达因阴郁的脸上终于露出些笑容，  
“前几天进行了cp5的测试，现在已经入职了。”  
斯潘达因的儿子道力值只有9的事你也有所耳闻，连普通人都不如却依旧能进入精英云集的cp组织，其中的门道所有人都明白。你瞥了一眼跟在身后的男人，意味深长地笑了一下，  
“恭喜啊，斯潘达因。能进入cp5，那以后自然是前途无量。”  
“不敢，以后还要拜托老师您多多照拂。”

无趣的寒暄在进入大厅后就结束了，孩子们规矩地站成一排，就算不是特意寻找，路奇在人群中也足够显眼。男孩戴着一顶高礼帽，衣着打扮一丝不苟，11岁的男孩脸上带着稚气，虽然板着脸，但是脸颊上还有没褪去的软肉。如果不是看过任务视频里男孩杀人的利落身手，你只会把路奇看作一个讨人喜欢的小绅士。

在你们走进大厅后，孩子们就气势十足地向你们问好，许多孩子都在偷偷打量斯潘达因，想知道传说中cp9的长官到底是什么样子，不过更多的孩子们还是把激动的目光落在你身上。作为整个司法岛的最高负责人，你的工匠之名可是在孩子们中间广为传播。以淬炼兵器的姿态教导弟子，为政府培养出了无数优秀特工，就算是直属天龙人的cp0，除了那几个老资历，其他人也都要恭敬地叫你一声老师。

你只是对着孩子们微笑点头，讲话还是要由他们未来的长官斯潘达因发表。斯潘达因精心准备的演讲甚至可以说的上蛊惑人心，孩子们全都神情激动，仿佛已经背上了名为正义的使命与荣誉，就算是路奇也能看出他内心的动容，  
“为了正义！”  
孩子们一起应和了斯潘达因的发言。在这激动人心的演讲结束后，孩子们难免和自己要好的伙伴对视一下，通过眼神分享彼此的决心与志向，但是显然路奇没有这样的伙伴。从进来到现在你都没有看见他和哪个孩子进行过对视，天赋卓绝让路奇与这些“普通”孩子格格不入。

你看着仿佛和其他人之间有着一堵透明墙壁的路奇，径直走到男孩的面前。所有人都安静下来，路奇黝黑的眼睛与你对视。男孩隐藏的很好，但你还是从他的眼睛里看出了一些向往或是崇敬。名声总是很重要，比如在这种时刻，  
“罗布•路奇？”  
“是的，长官！”  
“你可以叫我老师，孩子。”  
你对男孩露出了一个温和的笑容。这句话引起了孩子们的骚动。不是所有人都有资格叫你老师，这意味着你对路奇的肯定，来自整个司法岛的肯定。

“我看了你的任务录像，做的很好。期待你接下来的表现，路奇。”  
男孩显然也因为你的认同而感到激动，但是他依旧能够保持冷静，  
“谢谢您，老师。”  
没有推辞或是谦虚，路奇近乎傲慢地接下了你的肯定。紧接着你又夸奖了路奇几句，在这期间，你的目光没有分给除了路奇以外的任何一个人，好像整间大厅就只有路奇值得你认真对待。在这场谈话结束后，路奇身边的孩子们都露出了羡慕甚至嫉妒的目光。到此，你才满意地和斯潘达因离开了大厅。

那些投向路奇炙热尖锐的眼神就是你的目的，特工不是独行侠，路奇需要学会怎么和身边人打交道，嫉妒这种复杂的恶意就是最好的老师。  
“路奇接下来的任务计划是什么？”  
和斯潘达因分开后你向秘书小姐询问，  
“教官审核了路奇的心理状态，噬杀情绪对他影响较深。按照规定，为了稳定受训人员的心理状态，接下来的三个月他将不会再接到需要杀人和战斗的任务。”  
“好刀总是要见血的，路奇没那么脆弱。把他的单人任务改回去，我记得最近的刺杀任务多了不少，挑合适的给他练手。多人任务可以适当轻松一点，不过和他一起执行任务的同伴让教官随机分配，每次都要是不同的孩子。”  
“是，老师。”  
像是想到了什么有趣的事一样，你勾起嘴角，  
“孤僻的小孩就更应该多和不同的人打交道，对吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

司法岛传承多年的培训规则总是有道理的，心理辅导部门也并不是可有可无的存在。不出你所料，路奇被你故意放任的嗜杀欲望终于在第三次单人刺杀任务中惹出了乱子。斯潘达因带着当地政府的投诉信和耸人听闻的报纸来到了你的办公桌前。你不得不停下今天的磨刀消遣，  
“路奇做了什么？斯潘达因。”  
“虐杀目标。吓晕了前去处理后续的相关人员，未经处理的事故现场使附近居民陷入恐慌，并且引来了那些野狗一样的记者……”

你从斯潘达因手中接过了当地政府的投诉信，言辞克制但是要求处罚路奇的意志十分坚决。你又向下扫了两行才看到当地政府真正的意愿，要求世界政府撤出在当地的相关谍报机构，  
“不安分的加盟国越来越多了……”  
虐杀事件不过是个引子，想要趁机摆脱世界政府的影响才是当地政府的真实目的。你再次看向那份当地报纸，满地血色的残酷现场被拍摄得十分清晰可怖，报道也写得格外煽动人心，以民意裹挟逼迫世界政府表态的意思毫不遮掩。

“自导自演的愚蠢把戏，这么多年了他们也没有什么长进……”  
“但是老师，上一次世界会议我们对加盟国刚刚有所表态，这次事件确实会对那些还在观望中的国家造成影响。我们的人自然不能撤出，但是为了平复当地民意，路奇只不过是一个预备特工，不如………”  
就在此刻，见闻色让你感知到了一点微弱的响动。你不动声色地看了一眼门口，然后就猛地高声打断了斯潘达因的话，  
“你觉得这是谁的错？！斯潘达因！”  
不等表情错愕的斯潘达因回答，你自顾自地说下去，  
“刺杀目标在贩卖人口，进行军火交易的时候可没想过要注意手段！被他虐杀的受害者更是不在少数！那时候怎么不见这些记者在报道中指责手段残虐？！”

斯潘达因显然被你突如其来的怒火吓到了，他一句话也说不出来，  
“失职的是接应人员，接受惩罚的自然也应该是接应人员。通告当地政府，一周之内我要看到他们那个被吓晕的废物的处罚报告！”  
看着额头上满是冷汗的斯潘达因，你语气终于和缓下来，  
“至于报纸的问题，去找摩尔冈斯。司法岛每年提供给他那么多独家报道不就是为了现在这种情况吗？去吧，斯潘达因，去让他收购当地的报社，为我的学生正名，为世界政府正名。”  
“遵命，老师。”  
男人擦拭了一下额头上的冷汗，然后就匆匆离开了你的办公室。

斯潘达因推开办公室的门时没有注意太多，等到他的皮鞋声逐渐远去时，一个小小的身影才从走廊的阴影处走出，不知听了多久的路奇走在门前站定，敲响了你的房门。  
“请进。”  
男孩悄无声息地走近了你的办公室，他这次没有戴上自己的礼帽，半长的蓬松卷发落在男孩的脸颊两侧，他沉默地站在你的办公桌面前，像是在等待审判。而你则对路奇露出一个宽和的笑容，  
“欢迎回来，路奇。”

“有在任务中受伤吗？这个目标实力很强，击杀他花费了不少力气吧？”  
你做出一副温和师长的样子，但是男孩却根本没有理会你的寒暄，他肃着小脸开门见山，  
“老师不处罚我吗？”  
“处罚……”  
你咀嚼了一下这个耐人寻味的词语，  
“知道cp9的身份为什么不能公开吗？路奇。”  
男孩干脆地摇头，  
“因为cp9拥有某种特权，超越普通人想象的特权。”

你紧紧地盯着男孩的眼睛，某种特别的光亮在路奇的眼中浮现，那让你的笑容越发温和，  
“所以，为了正义，我们可以不择手段。”  
“……不择手段？”  
路奇的声音变得迟疑，可是他的眼睛却越发明亮，一种与年龄不符的可怕表情出现在男孩略显稚嫩的脸上。你果断地回应了路奇，以权威的身份判定男孩稚嫩思想的正当，  
“是的，只要是为了正义！”

在得到了你想要的结果后，你就让路奇离开了，在男孩踏出办公室之前，你却突然叫住了他，  
“路奇……”  
男孩转过身看向你，  
“一个特工小知识，路奇。想要毁灭证据，放火是最有效的手段。”  
你笑着对男孩眨了下眼，而路奇，从你和路奇第一次见面直到现在，路奇终于对你露出了一个愉悦的笑容。

你强硬地压下了这次事件，但是消息早已经在司法岛中传遍，本来还等着看路奇笑话的同期们此刻心里越发嫉妒，甚至许多正式特工都惊讶于你对路奇的偏爱。你却毫不在意，甚至常常去训练场亲自指导路奇。男孩的天赋高的惊人，现在的训练还没有正式教授海军六式，毕竟他们的年龄才只有十一岁。但是路奇却已经从那些枯燥的基础训练中摸到了一些门道。路奇这样优异的表现让你的偏爱越发不加遮掩，同期孩子们之间的暗潮涌动几乎已经让人无法忽视了。

你和路奇都没有在意这些，你不在意是因为这正是你的目的，而路奇的不在意则是来自天才男孩对身边人惯有的轻慢。你知道，傲慢总是会叫人吃苦头的，就像现在。秘书小姐匆匆闯进你的办公室，带来了一个你期待的消息：路奇在第一次多人任务中不幸被俘。

参与任务的其他的孩子们还在那座岛上，他们怀揣着任务失败的心情等待你的指示。你一边翻阅任务一边通过监控电话虫打量那些孩子们。低着头也不妨碍他们之间的眼神交流，其中藏着你十分熟悉的隐秘恶意。只要是人类就无法保持绝对理性，因为嫉妒而做出构陷队友这样害人害己的事，在人类的不理性行为中可以说是十分常见。孩子们拙劣隐藏的愉悦也同样感染了你，你偏过头也对秘书小姐露出了一个笑容，  
“我想亲自带路奇回来，小姐。”  
面对秘书小姐皱紧的眉你又一次开口，  
“就现在。”

目标既然选择了活捉路奇，那么路奇死亡的可能性就被降到了最低，试图从男孩嘴里撬出情报，或者把他当做谈判筹码都是更好的选择，不过这也意味着，路奇会吃不少苦头。军舰从司法岛出发，以最快的速度载你来到了任务所在的岛屿。这本来只是一个获取情报的普通任务，但是现在路奇被俘，根据规定，为了防止政府情报的泄露，这次的目标会被直接清除，你决定亲自完成这个任务。

这是一座不错的庄园，参加任务的孩子们恢复了各自的伪装身份，在庄园中观摩你的“现场教学”。不得不说，这种单纯的杀人任务你已经很久没有参与过了，粘稠的鲜血浸透衣服的滋味很不好受，但你还是仁慈的带给目标们干脆的死亡，有些人甚至都来不及感受死亡的痛苦和恐惧。

终于在天黑之前你完成了所有清理，庄园里的活物只剩下你和孩子们，还有关在地牢中的路奇。你用那个管家的白衬衫擦了擦手上的血迹就带着孩子们一起走向地牢，你非常熟悉这种阴森潮湿的环境，即使地牢中光线昏暗，你也迅速地找到了路奇所在的位置。男孩确实吃了很多苦头，鲜血顺着那些皮开肉绽的伤口滴落，带着倒刺的钢鞭上面还残存着男孩的血肉，虽然还有微弱的呼吸，但是路奇已经陷入了昏迷。

你环顾四周看见了地下那桶冷水，下一秒那桶水就从路奇的头上淋下。破破烂烂的衣服浸着血水紧贴在男孩身上，半长的卷发也湿淋淋地贴在路奇苍白的脸侧，刺骨的寒冷让男孩颤抖着睁开双眼，呛水使他剧烈地咳嗽起来。即使如此，路奇依旧倔强地抬起头与人对视，不过他那仇恨疯狂的眼神却在看清你的面容时，变成了茫然和脆弱。男孩的眼圈因为咳嗽泛起红色，此刻你甚至觉得那里面已经蓄起了一层泪水。路奇颤抖着看着你，看着你身后的孩子们，不必回头你也可以想象那些孩子们或是厌恶或是威胁的表情。

你看着路奇扔下了自己手中的水桶，碰撞的声音在地牢里回荡，让人心惊肉跳，你居高临下地看着路奇，眼神比淋在他身上的水更加冰冷，  
“你太让我失望了，路奇。”  
男孩的脸色立刻变得惨白，但是很快路奇的神情就从脆弱逐渐变回了曾经的面无表情。你看着路奇握紧了自己的拳头，他那还挂着水珠的长睫毛正在颤抖，路奇用力闭了一下眼，等到再次睁开时，他眼中的那一层水雾就消失地无影无踪。

就像是失望到了极点，你转过身没有再说一句话，大步地向外走去。孩子们赶紧跟上了你的脚步，而路奇则在其他孩子们嘲弄的眼神中，摇晃着从地上爬起，艰难地跟上你们的脚步。

你残忍地砸碎了路奇的傲慢，但是也一定还会有某种新的东西从破碎中长出，你期待那一刻的到来。


End file.
